


Steam

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a bit irritated at Erwin always forgetting the small details in life, and Erwin wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> For anon prompt on Tumblr: "can't help but notice you have yet to write shower/bath sex for teacup and saucer. could we please get some bath house shenanigans or erwin nailing levi against a shower wall? :3"

Erwin’s stubborn. Doesn’t like admitting when he’s wrong, though Levi’s told him time and time again that a simple confession would be a lot quicker and a lot more painless than letting things go too long. Erwin agrees, for the moment, but the next time he commits another small transgression, like leaving the cap off the toothpaste or leaving the milk carton out on the kitchen counter, both of them know they’ll be right back where they started again.

The long weekend looms viciously tedious ahead of him, and for the life of him, Erwin can’t figure out what he’s done wrong. Levi’s been shooting him little poisonous glares over the morning paper, the set of his shoulders stiff and unwelcoming whenever Erwin crawls into bed next to him and tries to spoon him.

“Why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” Erwin asks in exasperation that Friday night, when they’re trying to figure out the next door neighbor’s Netflix password to no avail and Levi’s twitching away from Erwin’s touch. “You’ve been mad at me all week and I don’t even know what I did!”

“Exactly,” Levi hisses back waspishly, typing in another variation of N. Dok, 103A’s Netflix password. “You never notice what you’re doing wrong until I get mad at you.”

“Come on, don’t be like that, Lee,” Erwin wheedles, trying to lean over and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but Levi is having none of it. He elbows Erwin rather rudely in the face, and Erwin reels back, clutching at his throbbing nose. Fortunately, there’s no blood; Levi would probably have a conniption if Erwin even so much as thought about bleeding on his new suede cushions.

There’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Erwin says, in the tone of someone long-suffering for affection, and shuffles to the front door to pay the pizza delivery man. It’s their Friday night ritual, and by the time he gets back to the living room, Levi has cracked N. Dok’s password yet again (marie4321 this time) and is waiting patiently for Erwin to return with dinner before they marathon House of Cards.

“Thanks for waiting,” Erwin says, smiling gratefully as he deposits the pizza on the table. Levi glares pointedly at it, glares pointedly at Erwin. Erwin’s utterly perplexed.

“What’s wrong?” he asks belatedly. Levi’s already storming to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a tea towel that he lays out firmly on the table before putting the pizza box on top of it.

“You did this last week, too,” Levi snaps, but for all his ire, Erwin can see that he’s pouting. Oh, this is what it is, he thinks to himself. “I told you a million times that the grease can leak onto the wood and damage it!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Erwin murmurs, and they settle in to watch Netflix. Levi still doesn’t let Erwin hug him.

* * *

 

When Levi comes home from grocery shopping that Saturday, he finds rose petals scattered like a luxurious trail over the hardwood floor. His first instinct is to sigh and begin the long process of sweeping up, but he tamps it down. Erwin’s trying, clearly, to apologize for his mistakes, and after putting the orange juice in the fridge and the bananas in the fruit bowl, Levi follows the trail of petals into their bathroom where Erwin already sits in the tub, a thick bubbly foam halfway up his chest.

He looks up expectantly at Levi, a hopeful grin on his face. Erwin is utterly incorrigible, Levi thinks, and can hardly help but smile back. Erwin breathes a sigh of relief. The mirrors are coated with steam, and water sloshes onto the tile as Erwin reaches out to beckon him to take off his clothes and hop in.

“It’s lavender mist,” he says, as though Levi couldn’t smell the heavy floral scent that’s probably permeated through the whole apartment complex by now. “Your favorite.”

“My favorite,” Levi agrees, halfway out of his shirt already and his hands working at the button and zip of his jeans. They puddle into small pools on the floor as he steps out of his clothes, and Erwin smiles at him appreciatively as Levi makes his way over to step into the bath.

It’s cramped, especially with Erwin’s bulk taking up most of the space, but the water is pleasantly hot, turning Levi’s skin rosy the instant he steps in and settles between the spread of Erwin’s legs.

The bubbles crawl halfway up his chest, and he sighs as the hot water kneads at the aches and knots in his back, soothing them away as Erwin rubs at his skin gently with a washcloth. The warm scent of lavender calms him, and he can almost forget he’s supposed to be irritated with Erwin until he feels a pressing hardness nudging insistently at the small of his back.

“Are you really turned on right now?” he hisses, but it’s a rhetorical question, and they both know that. “Seriously? It hasn’t even been half an hour.”

“No,” Erwin protests, but he’s already laving kisses along the column of Levi’s neck, nibbling hickies into the junction of his neck and shoulder. “But I haven’t seen you naked in nearly a week and a half. Cruel and unusual punishment, Lee.”

He’s wheedling again, but Levi can’t help but feel a bit more lenient, not with all the trouble Erwin’s gone to. He decides that he’ll make Erwin sweep up the rose petals later under his watchful eye, before sighing and leaning back into Erwin’s chest.

“Fine,” he drawls, trying not to appear too eager. But Erwin’s right, it’s been nearly a week and a half, ten days, four hours, and sixteen minutes, but Levi’s not counting. He tilts his head back to accept Erwin’s kisses, their tongues massaging deep against each other, and he tries and fails to stifle a moan as one of Erwin’s hands reaches around to his chest to tweak at his nipples, just barely hidden by the layer of bubbles skimming the surface. They peak red and rosy beneath his ministrations, and Levi squirms in anticipation as his cock starts to fill between his thighs.

He breaks the kiss, struggling for air, and Erwin resumes laying kisses over the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. Levi’s whimpers are all but lost beneath the sound of the water sloshing and lapping against the sides of the bath.

His voice breaks into a startled gasp as Erwin hums, reaches between his legs to wrap long fingers around Levi’s stiffening cock.

“Forgive me, just for now, Lee?” Erwin begs, his breath hot against Levi’s shoulder as he mouths a scarlet crescent into the flushed skin. “And then you can go back to being mad, or whatever.”

Levi swallows roughly. His cock twitches in the curve of Erwin’s palm. “Alright,” he agrees, as though he hasn’t already resolved to forgive his boyfriend several minutes ago. “Just for now, though, mind.”

“Okay,” Erwin murmurs affably, biting down roughly on Levi’s skin. The sudden thrill of pain only makes the pleasure all the more potent, and steam fills Levi’s lungs as he twitches away from the bite, twitches up into Erwin’s hand, which tightens obligingly around him, a thumb rubbing gently over the slick head.

Erwin’s other hand is preoccupied, petting lightly at the swell of Levi’s hipbone before his fingertips trace over the curve of Levi’s thigh, beneath him to stroke at Levi’s entrance.

“Wait,” Levi protests. Erwin’s index finger is rubbing him softly into rapid surrender, and he wonders if he’s made more pliant with the hot water and the flattery, or if he’s just desperate. Perhaps a bit of both. “We can’t do this in the bath.”

“Can’t we?” Erwin asks, a bit belatedly. His index finger is already sinking into Levi with a surprising ease, working him open and ready for the next one.

“We can’t,” Levi whines, but it doesn’t stop him from pressing back into Erwin’s hand anyway. Water sloshes over the sides of the bathtub, and he makes a frantic mental note to make Erwin mop up the spills later. “It’s dirty.”

“So we’ll take a shower after,” Erwin murmurs. He has two fingers in Levi already, the pads of his fingers stroking over the firm, raised nub of Levi’s prostate. Levi’s sobs echo wet against the tiles, and pleasure pools heavy and heated in the pit of his belly. It’s almost shameful; Erwin hasn’t even so much as given his cock a couple of loose-fisted strokes, and Levi’s already ready to come.

Three fingers now, and Levi feels split full. Erwin scissors him open carefully, rubbing at the head of Levi’s cock with his free hand to distract him from the stretch and slight twinge of muscles gone unused. Levi huffs, reaching back to tangle his fingers through Erwin’s damp gold hair and drag him down for a kiss, and Erwin swallows his noises obligingly, strangled moans and gasps and sobs, tasting each and every one with relish.

The fingers leave him, and Levi whines at the loss. Erwin’s rummaging in a plastic bath basket tucked behind the shower curtain, pulling out a bottle of what Levi recognizes as a water-based lubricant. “You planned this?” he asks, incredulously but still hopelessly aroused. Chancing a glance down, his cheeks flush even redder at the sight of his cock standing erect in the water; the thin film of bubbles have started to pop already, and he blushes at the eroticism of the sight. Erwin hums in agreement, popping the bottle open to squeeze a generous palmful into his hand.

“On your knees, sweetheart,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi swallows, obeying. He shuffles over through the water to press up against the tiled wall of the bath, the water level skimming against his upper thighs and lapping at the underside of his swollen cock. “Beautiful,” Erwin affirms as he follows, his own cock glistening wet and slick with the lubricant he’s rubbing into the skin. His fingers find the furl of Levi’s entrance again, painting a ring of the lube around the twitching muscle, fingertips dipping in just the slightest to coat the insides as well. Levi moans breathlessly, eager and impatient, and Erwin muffles his chuckle into Levi’s shoulder as he positions the head of his cock carefully.

The stretch is almost too much, the burn is almost painful, and Levi’s hands curl into fists against the slippery tile as he presses his forehead against the wall and tries to keep his breathing controlled. Erwin nudges in slowly, gently, centimeter by centimeter, and Levi sobs brokenly as he bottoms out. At this angle, the head of his cock grinds into Levi’s prostate every time he so much as twitches, and Levi tries to focus on the sensation of Erwin’s left hand gripping at his hip instead so that he doesn’t come too soon.

“Feel good?” Erwin asks, layering another bite over Levi’s bite-riddled neck. All Levi can do is nod fervently.

Then Erwin begins to move, and Levi cannot help but revise his previous agreement. He feels excellent, ecstatic. Pleasure bubbles just beneath his skin with every thrust, a simmer coming to a boil.

Erwin’s hands do not remain idle. One of them reaches between his thighs to stroke at his cock, the other dancing across his chest to pinch at his nipples. Levi’s moans and gasps turn into desperate sobs and screams that wrack through his throat brokenly, and more water sloshes out onto the floor tiles with every thrust. Erwin huffs and groans and works Levi over in all the ways he knows Levi likes, lightheaded himself from the sensations and the steam that still mists the air.

“Erwin,” Levi gasps, a quivering mess. His cock jerks in Erwin’s hand. “I’m going to come.”

“Brilliant, love,” Erwin breathes, and just like that, Levi’s tipping over the edge, leaning heavily against the slick walls as he spills ropes of come across Erwin’s fingers and against the metal faucet. Erwin muffles his own shout of pleasure with a hard bite to the side of Levi’s neck, Levi’s pulses and twitches and clenches more than enough to drive him to orgasm.

Levi’s loose and pliant as Erwin slips easily out of him, and he smiles blearily up at Erwin as Erwin fumbles beneath Levi’s thigh for the plug to the bath. The water begins to swirl down the drain, and Erwin yanks the shower curtain closed – as though to prevent any more water spilling onto the floor – as he starts the shower.

“C’mon, Lee, up and at ‘em,” he says, grinning. Levi’s shaky, wobbly, can barely stand straight, and Erwin helps prop him up as he rubs shampoo into Levi’s hair and soap on his flushed limbs, painting the slate of themselves clean again.


End file.
